Tu y Yo
by Lizzie Taisho-Friki
Summary: Hay relaciones que tienen un comienzo complicado y la relación de Lily y Scorpius es una de ellas, ¿Quieres descubrir como empezó?... Bueno, ven pasa y lee. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para DarkPotterMalfoy.
1. El comienzo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y su universo tan mágico y alocado le pertenece a J.K Rowling_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Este fic es un regalo para __**DarkPotterMalfoy**__ del reto del Amigo Invisible, espero que lo disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

* * *

**_°-El comienzo-°_**

* * *

_"Quiero una relación Lily Luna/Scorpius que empiece mal (sexto o séptimo año). Ambos son buscadores de sus equipos de quidditch. Empiezan una relación un tanto "dejada", Draco se opone; Harry deja su trabajo y usando su influencia se convierte en el nuevo profesor de DCAO para vigilar a Lily. Al final, Scorpius deja su hogar para irse a vivir con los Potter. Puede haber o no sexo, pero sí una reunión familiar entre las dos familias para decidir qué hacer con sus hijos y Lily no puede quedarse embarazada."_

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza con una chica, para ser más específicos una chica pelirroja y con unos hermosos ojos chocolate, su nombre es Lily Luna Potter y es una estudiante de cuarto año en Hogwarts, Lily Luna siempre fue una chica amable y cariñosa, pero cuando la incitabas y molestabas su carácter salía a flote y este momento es un buen ejemplo de ello.

- ¡Vete al infierno maldita serpiente!-Si, la boca de esta chica podía llegar a ser peor que la de un camionero.

- Si quieres vienes conmigo Lilu y tal vez...- Dijo lascivamente el causante del enojo de la menor de los Potter, Scorpius Malfoy.

- ¡No me llames Lilu!-Le grito la pelirroja- Si me vuelves a llamar así te meteré esa maldita boca por...

- ¡Lily!-Le regaño Albus, su hermano mayor- Por favor cuida tu vocabulario y Scorpius no incites a mi hermana o su gancho derecho conectara con tu cara y tú ya has tenido esa experiencia- El pelinegro suspiro y los miro con reproche, y es que cuando juntabas a Lily y a Scorpius en una misma habitación-en esta ocasión un compartimiento del tren- siempre terminaban discutiendo, insultándose e incluso una vez llegaron a los puños en medio de un partido de Quidditch. Estos dos acostumbrados a los regaños de Albus no le prestaron la mínima atención y Albus por inercia solo suspiro.

De repente se abrió la puerta del vagón y entro una chica menuda con cabellos esponjosos y rojos y con unos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules.

- Hola chicos, ya termine mi ronda de prefecta- Dijo alegremente Rose Weasley, la prima de Lily y Albus y la mejor amiga del rubio.

- Hola Rose-Dijo con cansancio Albus y es que fue el único que realmente le dirigió una mira a la recién llegada, ya que su hermana y su mejor amigo solo llegaron a decirle un "Hey" para después ignorarla y dirigirse unas miradas matadoras respectivamente.

- Rose, querida prima, ¿Podrías decirle a este maldito rubio teñido que tienes por amigo que cierra su boca?- Le pidió Lily con una voz angelical y su vista posada en Scorpius. Está acostumbrada a sus peleas solo negó con la cabeza y se adentró en el compartimiento y se acercó a Albus.

- ¿Porque Merlín? ¿Porque tengo que soportar esto?-Dijo Albus viendo al techo como si con una plegaria todos sus problemas se solucionarían.

- No soy teñido **Li-Lu**-Dijo Scorpius haciendo énfasis en el "apodo" de la pelirroja.

- Tranquilo Albus, el estrés no es la solución-Dijo Rose mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba su insignia de Prefecta.

- ¿Que te dije maldito? ¡No me llames Lilu!

Rose y Albus les dirigieron una mirada a la Gryffindor y al Slytherin que discutían y se incitaban mutuamente. Suspiraron y se vieron a los ojos.

- _Ese par no cambia- _Este fue el pensamiento que paso por la mente de la Ravenclaw y del Slytherin.

* * *

- Hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlos chicos?-dijo entrando una menuda rubia de ojos chocolates.

Esta vez todos si le prestaron la debida atención a la recién llegada y es que a pesar de que Alice Longbottom fuera una chica muy amable y atenta sino la escuchabas y le ponías la debida atención su temperamento salía a flote y eso es algo de lo siempre te arrepentirás, más si eres hombre y te da sus famosas patadas en la entrepierna.

- ¡Alice!- Dijo Lily parándose y dándole un abrazo cariñoso a su mejor amiga- Estaba preocupada por ti, ¿Porque tardaste tanto en venir?- Y es que como no iba a estar confusa cuando su mejor amiga siempre la buscaba a ella de primero al partir el tren y después buscaban un compartimiento juntas para después ver como sus amigos se unían a ellas, pero esta vez no fue la ocasión y es por eso que ella tuvo que sentarse con su hermano, su prima y el "maldito"-como ella llama a Scorpius-.

Alice inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y todos los presentes pudieron ver a la otra persona que acompañaba a ella y que al principio no pudieron visualizar, y esta persona era nada más y nada menos que el primogénito de los Potter, James Sirius.

- Me tarde ayudándolo para que pudiera salir con Jenna, y es que esa chica es testaruda y el no ayudaba mucho con sus comentarios ¿Verdad, Jamie?-Dijo reprochando a su compañero aunque se podría decir que su mirada solo mostraba diversión.

- ¡No me llames Jamie!- Ven el parecido con alguien ¿No?-¿O quieres que busque a tu sombrerero loco para que el haga que te entre eso en esa cabeza tuya?- Y es que a James le gustaba incitar a cualquiera que se burlara de él.

- ¡Que te dije de hacer referencias de mi nombre con El país de las Maravillas!-Ahora la diversión en Alice se había desvanecido y parecía que quería saltarle encima a James.

- ¡Y yo que te dije sobre llamarme así! ¡Llámame James Sirius, Por Merlín!-Dijo el chico exasperado.

- ¿Qué clase de persona obliga a otras a llamarlo con sus dos nombres?, entiendo que lo hagas con un solo nombre, pero con ¡Dos! eso es el colmo- Ahora la conversación había confundido a todos, ya que no vez todos los días como dos personas se pelean por sus nombres, simplemente era infantil.

- No todos tienen dos nombres tan geniales como los míos- Le rebatió divertido el azabache, pero ahora Alice parecía que quería saltarle encima a James.

- Esperen chicos, vamos a calmarnos todos y dejar esta infantil conversación ¿Si?- Irónicamente fue Lily la que dijo esto y es que cuando no se trataba de Scorpius ella podía ser razonable.

- Hablo la reina del Drama y de las cosa infantiles-Dijo en un bajo susurro Scorpius, pero aun así todo el mundo lo escucho y en especial cierta pelirroja.

- ¿Que dijiste maldita serpiente?

Todos los demás suspiraron y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento- _Ay, No otra vez_- Aunque esta vez la excepción fue James, a él le divertía ver el temperamento de su hermana explotar en el Slytherin.


	2. La llegada a Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y su universo tan mágico y alocado le pertenece a J.K Rowling_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Este fic es un regalo para __**DarkPotterMalfoy**__ del reto del Amigo Invisible, espero que lo disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

* * *

**_°- La llegada a Hogwarts-°_**

* * *

_"Quiero una relación Lily Luna/Scorpius que empiece mal (sexto o séptimo año). Ambos son buscadores de sus equipos de quidditch. Empiezan una relación un tanto "dejada", Draco se opone; Harry deja su trabajo y usando su influencia se convierte en el nuevo profesor de DCAO para vigilar a Lily. Al final, Scorpius deja su hogar para irse a vivir con los Potter. Puede haber o no sexo, pero sí una reunión familiar entre las dos familias para decidir qué hacer con sus hijos y Lily no puede quedarse embarazada."_

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts ya Hugo, el hermano de Rose y el primo y mejor amigo de Lily se les había unido poco después de que James se fuera aclamando que tenía ciertos "asuntos" con sus amigos y es que cuando James usaba esa palabra ya todo el mundo sabía que se trataba de una broma y era mucho mejor mantenerse a alejado de ese grupo cuando una nueva idea para las bromas se les metía en la cabeza.

Cuando se iban a subir en el carruaje Albus, Rose, Scorpius e Iris Nott, la prima de Scorpius la cual se había encontrado con ellos de camino, corriendo hacia ellos a un paso apresurado estaban Dominique, Louis, Molly y Lucy Weasley los primos de Albus y Rose.

- ¡Albus!... ¡Rose!-Dijeron hiperventilando las gemelas- Necesitamos hablar con ustedes urgentemente- Continuo hablando Lucy un poco más calmada.

- Pero no pueden esperar a que lleguemos al castillo, es que no tenemos suficiente espacio en el carruaje y creo que deberían tratar de calmarse- Dijo tratando de buscar otra alternativa para no tardar tanto y no perder el carruaje.

- ¡No!-Dijo Dominique un poco más alto de lo que quería- Es necesario contarles en estos momentos- La expresión en el rostro de los cuatro delataba que la situación era muy importante.

- Bueno... Yo... ¿Scorpius? ¿Iris?

- ¿Si?- Dijeron al unísono los primos demostrando que Albus tenía toda su atención.

- Discúlpenme, pero podrían conseguir otro carruaje es que parece un asunto familiar muy importante- dijo tímidamente el oji-verde.

- Tranquilo Albus no hay problema, puedo ver a mis amigas montando su carruaje, les iré a preguntar si puedo ir con ellas- Dijo la Nott mientras se alejaba agitando la mano.

- No hay problema Al, nos vemos en el castillo- Dijo Scorpius mientras se alejaba y veía como los primos Weasley se montaban en el carruaje con expresiones de desesperación e impotencia. Suspiro y desvió su mirada a los distintos carruajes, no sabía a cuál montarse hasta que vio una cierta cabellera pelirroja entrando en su mohoso carruaje.

- _Esto va a ser divertido-_ Pensó el rubio una sonrisa ladeada se dibujaba en su rostro, se movió rápidamente hasta llegar allá y toco el hombro de la chica.

- ¿Si?... O eres tú, ¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Lily mientras lo veía y se recostaba en el carruaje.

- Wow, puedo sentir tanto amor en tus palabras.

- Llega al punto Scorpius- Lily estaba tan cansada la situación de la que recién llegaba hacia que no tuviera ganas de insultarlo o buscar un comentario sarcástico para él.

- Llegaron varios de tu primos alterados tratando de hablar con Albus y Rose e Iris y yo nos tuvimos que bajar del carruaje porque ellos necesitaban hablar con ellos- dijo Scorpius sin burlas y yendo directo al grano, estos momentos eran raros en ellos, pero no imposibles.

Lily solo suspiro y vio a la noche con tristeza y... ¿Melancolía?, Bueno el rubio no noto nada de esto y es que cuando Scorpius podía ver esos momentos en los que Lily estaba calmada a su alrededor los atesoraba y es que ella a pesar de su temperamento era una hermosa chica de facciones delicadas y gestos suaves y calmados.

Scorpius se sentía atraído por Lily, eso lo tenía claro y es que le encantaba todo de ella, aunque claro no es que estaba interesado en una relación o alguna de esas sandeces amorosas.

¡Oh no!

El solo le atraía de Lily de forma física y sexual, pero no buscaba su compañía por respeto a su amigo Albus y por respeto a su integridad porque si lastimaba a Lily todo el Clan Weasley se le vendría encima y eso es algo que él no quería buscarse

Y esa era la sencilla razón de porque le buscaba discusión era más fácil ignorar sus deseos sexuales al ver la furia en la que se desataba ella. Pero cuando sucedían momentos como estos en los que ella estaba relajada y no discutía eran los mejores momentos para él, eran como un tomar un respiro de aire puro después de estar mucho tiempo en el agua.

- Vamos súbete no tenemos toda la noche- Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño mientras lo sacaba del trance en el que él se encontraba.

En cualquier otro momento él le hubiera dicho uno de sus comentarios con referencias a temas sexuales y explícitos, pero en estos momentos seguía medio embobado y perdido en sus pensamientos, es por eso que solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza mientras se subía en carruaje con ella.

En el carruaje se encontraban Alice, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander Scarmader, Scorpius podía sentir la mirada confundida de los cuatro, pero no les prestó atención ya que sus pensamientos todavía se sentían perdidos en minutos atrás cuando sus ojos admiraban la belleza de la menor de los Potter.

El cerro sus ojos y se acomodó mejor en su asiento, podía ver las hermosas hebras pelirrojas de su cabello bailando con el viento y como sus hermosos ojos chocolates tenían una profundidad que te consumían y también...

- ¡Scorpius!- Le grito Hugo en su oído.

- ¿Eh?, mm, ¿Si?-Dijo un poco desorientado el Malfoy.

- Te estábamos preguntando si sabes que era lo que nuestros primos querían hablar con Albus y Rose-dijo un exasperado Hugo y es que llevaba un minuto llamando a Scorpius y él no le prestaba ni la mínima atención.

- No... Yo no lo sé, Solo sé que estaban muy apurados y desesperados por hablar con ellos.

- ¿Quiénes?-Dijo Alice con curiosidad.

- Mmm... Las gemelas, Dominique y... ¿Louis?-Dijo un poco desorientado y perdido todavía en sus pensamientos.

Lily en ningún momento expreso su opinión y solo mantuvo su mirada en el desgastado suelo del carruaje y esto ninguno lo noto a pesar de las claras señales de que ella sabía de qué se trataba todo el asunto.

La conversación siguió, pero Scorpius no la escucho ni un poco y los demás no le buscaron conversación y es que al ver el rostro del rubio podías notar la confusión plasma en su cara.


	3. La Explicación

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y su universo tan mágico y alocado le pertenece a J.K Rowling_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Este fic es un regalo para __**DarkPotterMalfoy**__ del reto del Amigo Invisible, espero que lo disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

* * *

**_°-La Explicación-°_**

* * *

_"Quiero una relación Lily Luna/Scorpius que empiece mal (sexto o séptimo año). Ambos son buscadores de sus equipos de quidditch. Empiezan una relación un tanto "dejada", Draco se opone; Harry deja su trabajo y usando su influencia se convierte en el nuevo profesor de DCAO para vigilar a Lily. Al final, Scorpius deja su hogar para irse a vivir con los Potter. Puede haber o no sexo, pero sí una reunión familiar entre las dos familias para decidir qué hacer con sus hijos y Lily no puede quedarse embarazada."_

* * *

Después de haber aclarado su horario de los EXTASIS con el profesor Longbottom Albus, Rose y Scorpius fueron al Lago Negro a descansar ya que según sus horarios tenían media hora libre y no tenían nada que hacer.

En estos momentos los tres estaban recostados en la cálida grama viendo mecer las nubes por el viento mientras un silencio cómodo y relajante inundaba sus oídos. Claro, esto solo duro dos segundos hasta que hablo Scorpius.

- Oye Albus- Dijo desviando su mirada a la derecha donde se encontraba su amigo disfrutando con los ojos cerrados la solitaria y tenue luz del sol.

Este solo como respuesta suspiro y dejo que el silencio inundara el ambiente, pero claro Scorpius no se quedaría con solo un suspiro como respuesta.

- Albus, ¿Me escuchaste?

- Si Scorpius, te escuche la primera vez y lo único que desearía es poder relajarme- Dijo Albus con el ceño fruncido, pero todavía sus ojos estaban cerrados-Pero veo que eso es simplemente imposible, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que ibas decir?

- Albus respira profundo- dijo Rose mientras se sentaba y su vista se acomodaba al panorama.

- Bueno lo que te quería decir es más para ambos que solo para ti- dijo Scorpius sentándose al igual que Rose- ¿Qué es lo que paso anoche que casi todos sus primos estaban preocupados?

Albus y Rose se quedaron tensos y Albus abrió los ojos y se sentó para mirar a Rose como si tratara de comunicarse con ella por la mente, los minutos pasaban y esos dos no se despegaban la mirada y es que no sabían que decir o hacer.

- Esta bien, chicos si no me pueden decir lo entenderé-Dijo Scorpius al ver que ellos no se animaban a hablar.

- No es eso Scorpius, es...-Empezó a hablar Rose, pero ella no sabía cómo continuar era un tema que todavía sus labios no querían tocar.

- Es Roxanne-dijo Albus terminando la oración de Rose.

- ¿Roxanne? ¿La hermana pequeña de Freddie?-pregunto desconcertado y es que a pesar de conocerlos a todos a veces tenia pequeños deslices.

- Si la misma, tu sabes que ella tiene la misma edad que Lily y están en el mismo curso- Scorpius solo asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, resulta que el año pasado a mediados de su tercero, ella empezó a salir con Mark McLaggen, el Ravenclaw que ahora está en séptimo, Roxanne no quería que la relación se diera a conocer así que solamente se lo dijo a Freddie y a Dominique, ellos vigilaron a McLaggen durante un tiempo y les pareció un chico bueno.

- Entonces...-Incito el rubio a su amigo y es que él se había quedado como en trance viendo las vibraciones del lago.

- Entonces este verano Roxanne estuvo actuando muy extraña y Lily también- Esto impresiono un poco a Scorpius y es que no recordaba haber visto a la pelirroja actuando extraño ¿O tal vez si?- Ninguno le presto la mínima atención y es que era común ver los cambios de humor de las chicas, pero cuando fue pasando el tiempo estos empeoraron, Roxanne se vio muy decaída y depresiva todo el verano, hubo un momento en el que deseo no jugar Quidditch y tu bien sabes que en nuestra familia el Quidditch es algo que a todos nos gusta a excepción de mi Tía Hermione, pero...

- Ve al punto Albus- Dijo Rose con la mirada perdida.

- Ya voy para allá... y aparte de la actitud decaída de Roxanne estaba Lily...

- ¿Ella también estuvo así?-Pregunto un poco desconcertado Scorpius con la nube de emociones que le propinaban este comentario.

- No-Esto causo la sorpresa en Scorpius- Estuvo todo lo contrario, sonreía más y reía con más entusiasmo, ¡Hasta hubo un momento en el que beso a James en la mejilla y le dijo que lo quería!-Dijo Albus con sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pero con los segundos esta desapareció y la remplazo una mirada seria y dura.

- Y ¿A qué se debían estos cambios de humor tan bruscos?-Expreso con preocupación.

- Bueno en ese momento no lo sabíamos, ya que a pesar de ser tan bruscos eran ocasionales, pero curiosamente eran por la misma fecha y todo esto se debía a una sola cosa-Puntualizo Albus mientras sus dedos arrancaban la grama y la tiraban contra el viento- Una sola palabra...

- McLaggen-Gruño Rose con una mirada de furia plasmada en su rostro.

- ¿Que?- La confusión era la emoción dominante en Scorpius.

- Ambas empezaron a salir con McLaggen y como ninguna lo quería decir excepto a determinadas personas de su confianza el maldito se aprovechó de la situación y salió con las dos, pero su error fue que le presto más atención a Lily en el verano y dejo de lado a Roxanne y eso provoco que cuando llegamos ayer del tren y Lily se separó de nosotros al primero que vio fue a McLaggen y se le lanzo encima y justamente estaba al lado de Roxanne saludándola y bueno ya tendrás una idea de lo que sucedió... y en estos momentos Lily y Roxanne no se hablan y lo peor de todo es que comparten clases y cuarto.

Scorpius se quedó meditando esto durante un segundo y al fin pudo recordar cuando el día anterior había ido al carruaje de Lily y cuando le hablo su ánimo estaba por el suelo y puede avistar en ella un aura de tristeza, pero él no le prestó atención a ello. Lo que deseaba en estos momentos era golpearse la frente, pero no lo haría enfrente de sus amigos porque si no lo acosarían hasta que dijera la verdad.

- Y cuando James y Freddie se enteren...- Empezó a decir Scorpius.

- Explotara la guerra y ellos iniciaran una batalla de bromas y golpes contra él y nuestros padres y tíos se enteraran, y bueno tú ya debes saber cuan celosos y protectores somos los Weasley-Dijo Albus con una mínima sonrisa en su rostro.

- No sonrías Albus- Regaño Rose a su primo- No hay motivo de alegría en esta situación.

- Esta bien, pero no te enojes conmigo-Dijo sonriendo un poco más grande Albus.

- ¿Han tratado de hablar con ellas?-Pregunto Scorpius más curioso de lo que él era usualmente.

- Si, pero nos han ignorado y hoy en medio desayuno Lily casi le lanzo un mocomurcielago a Louis.

De repente una idea paso por la mente de Scorpius y las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de siquiera considerarlas.

-Oye Albus, hoy en la noche ¿Me prestarías la capa de tu padre?

- Y ¿Yo que gano con eso?- Dijo Albus más feliz después de dejar el tema atrás.

- No lo sé, tal vez algo de información sobre Iris y sobre quien le gusta-Dijo Scorpius sabiendo que cartas jugar con su amigo. Este solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada ante la pequeña risa de Rose.

- Yo... Bi-bien, pero la quiero a primera hora en mi baúl, Mañana es el día de James de tenerla-Dijo Albus cuando se pudo recomponer un poco.

- Bueno chicos, será mejor que nos apresuremos tenemos Pociones en diez minutos-Le previno Rose mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba la ropa.

- Si- Susurro Scorpius perdido entre sus planes de esa noche.

* * *

Scorpius después de salir de su Sala Común a las once se tomó su tiempo para llegar a la Torre de Astronomía, y es que tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con el profesor Longbottom llevando a un estudiante a su despacho, pero gracias a la capa de su amigo no lo notaron. Y la razón por la que Scorpius estaba haciendo esto era sencilla, en la Torre de Astronomía si cierta persona se sentía como él pensaba que se sentiría ahí estaría esta noche en específico.

Cuando estuvo frente a las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia la torre, Scorpius miro hacia atrás y reviso si nadie estaba cerca, al ver que todo lo que había era una abrumadora oscuridad este se armó de valor y subió los escalones con cuidado y parsimonia, no quería causar ningún ruido innecesario y alertar a la persona se encontraba arriba.

Cuando estuvo en la cima de las escaleras la vio a la persona que buscaba.

Lily.

* * *

_Espero que te guste este capitulo, aquí es cuando la trama empieza de verdad._

_Me despido._

**_Lizzie Taisho._**

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	4. En la Torre de Astronomía

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y su universo tan mágico y alocado le pertenece a J.K Rowling_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Este fic es un regalo para __**DarkPotterMalfoy**__ del reto del Amigo Invisible, espero que lo disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

* * *

**_°-En la Torre de Astronomía-°_**

* * *

_"Quiero una relación Lily Luna/Scorpius que empiece mal (sexto o séptimo año). Ambos son buscadores de sus equipos de quidditch. Empiezan una relación un tanto "dejada", Draco se opone; Harry deja su trabajo y usando su influencia se convierte en el nuevo profesor de DCAO para vigilar a Lily. Al final, Scorpius deja su hogar para irse a vivir con los Potter. Puede haber o no sexo, pero sí una reunión familiar entre las dos familias para decidir qué hacer con sus hijos y Lily no puede quedarse embarazada."_

* * *

Ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la luna y su manos apretando con fuerza el barandal que rodeaba la torre de Astronomía, cuando Scorpius se acercó un poco más hacia ella con la capa todavía puesta pudo ver como sus mejillas sonrojadas estaban llenas de lágrimas, y estas todavía seguían cayendo por su rostro aunque se notaba que Lily no les prestaba atención ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Lentamente Scorpius se fue quitando la capa, y la dejo en una mesa que se encontraba junto a las escaleras.

- Lily- Susurro Scorpius tratando de llamar la atención de la chica sin asustarla.

Está a pesar de los intentos de Scorpius dejo escapar un pequeño grito y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas en sus mejillas con la manga de su bata.

- Scor-corpius ¿Eres tú?-dijo mientras su vista se adaptaba a la oscuridad en la que se veía sumergida la imagen del rubio- ¿Qué haces aquí rubio te-teñido?- Esta empezó a actuar a la defensiva, pero el rubio después de ver cuán triste y débil se veía hace unos segundos podía al fin ver la barrera que Lily usaba para no dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto.

Este ignoro todas sus palabras y se acercó más de lo que nunca en seis años de conocer a Lily se había acercado.

- Sabía que te encontrarías aquí Lily.

- ¿Co-cómo?-Pregunto desorientada la chica mientras su mano izquierda seguía sobando sus ojos tratando de que esas lagrimas suyas dejaran de caer. Ella odiaba estar en este tipo de posición, la hacía ver débil y Lily odiaba ese sentimiento porque sentía como su mente viaja a los primeros años en Hogwarts cuando era toda inocencia, sonrisas y dos coletas. Esos recuerdos la inundaron en pocos segundos y es que ella podía recordar como toda su inocencia y dulzura al llegar a Hogwarts se pegó contra una pared.

La pared de la realidad.

Si, Hogwarts era un mundo nuevo, mágico y un poco diferente a la vida que estaba acostumbrada, pero ya no era el espléndido Hogwarts que sus padres le habían pintado, se encontró con drogas y sexo, a sus once años Lily se tuvo que hacer una capa de dureza para poder evitar ser tragada por este nuevo mundo que trajo el nuevo siglo. Si, todavía había juegos y aventuras, pero los llantos y los embarazos se habían hecho parte de la rutina diaria.

Scorpius pudo ver como la mirada de Lily se encontraba perdida, pero de todos modos contesto la pregunta de la chica e inmediatamente el saco de sus recuerdos.

- Recuerdas esa noche de Jueves en Abril hace tres años- dijo Scorpius mientras desviaba la mirada al cielo- Recuerdas cuando llegue de la misma exacta manera y con la capa de tu hermano mientras tu llorabas pegada al mismo exacto barandal mientras el mapa del merodeador estaba tirado en el piso como en estos exactos momentos.- Le dijo ahora viéndola y señalando un viejo pergamino amarillento que estaba en el piso de la torre- Recuerdas como entonces me contaste llorando que subías aquí si estabas triste los Jueves ya que era tu día con el mapa y esa vez la razón de tu tristeza era...

- Córtala Scorpius, no necesito que me recuerdes cosas innecesarias- Interrumpió la chica tratando de sacar los recuerdos de su mente, pero Scorpius quería que dejara esa frialdad y le mostrara a esa verdadera Lily que estaba adolorida y que solo deseaba llorar y poder desahogarse.

- La razón de tu tristeza es la misma que hace tres años, un chico, según me contaste en ese tiempo un Ravenclaw de cuarto año y que casualidad que está en la misma casa que McLaggen y tiene la misma diferencia de edad. Apostaría que son el mismo, Lily- Después de decirle eso Scorpius supo que había puesto en el dedo en la llaga y es que al ver como sus ojos chocolates se habían vuelto totalmente negros y como sus dientes mordían con fuerza su labio inferior Scorpius pudo ver como trataba de no explotar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de controlar sus sentimientos.

Y en el momento que Scorpius le dijo todo eso Lily lo supo, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás después de esas palabras, ya todas sus defensas se habían caído y debajo de todas ellas estaba una chica triste que trataba de esconderse en falsas sonrisas que ya solo eran unas meras muecas. Así que al fin dijo lo que tanto tiempo deseo decir, la verdad.

- ¡Pues sí, son la misma maldita persona!-Sollozo y grito ella harta de guardar sus emociones y es que Scorpius la había puesto entre la espada y la pared y ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Sabía que ese grito le costaría caro, pero en esos momentos no le importo, solo lloro como nunca lo había hecho- Lo sé, soy una idiota que no aprende de sus errores y eso me costó la amistad de Roxanne y ahora ella ya no confía en mí, tal vez si antes les hubiera contado sobre el a alguien de mi familia esto no hubiera pasado, pero no quería parecer débil ante los demás, como si tuviera que tener a mis hermanos de guardaespaldas, así que simplemente fingí que no pasó nada, pero estoy cansada de fingir alguien que no soy. ¿Me entiendes?

Scorpius se le acerco lenta y cuidadosamente como si de un animal rabioso se tratara y la abrazo fuertemente y dejo que los sollozos de ella quedaran ahogados en su pecho. Scorpius no supo cuánto duro ahí parado abrazando a Lily, le dejo que llorara todo lo que necesitara mientras él le susurra tiernas palabras y enterraba su nariz en su cabello pelirrojo que tenía un curioso olor a fresas.

Después de un rato los sollozos de Lily aminoraron y por fin se alejó un poco del pecho de Scorpius, pero sin interrumpir el abrazo lo miro a los ojos y este vio como sus dos ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, muchos personas dirían que se veía horrible, pero Scorpius no pensaba de esa manera, el solamente veía a alguien que había fingido tanto que finalmente se quebró esa mascara de indiferencia que portaba y al fin mostraba su verdadera naturaleza.

- Si te entiendo Lily- Contesto a la vieja pregunta de la chica y la volvió a abrazar, solo que esta vez con más delicadeza, como si de un adorno de porcelana se tratara.

Lily se volvió a separar un poco y lo vio a esos hermosos y tormentosos grises ojos que en este momento la miraban con preocupación, y durante un instante entre toda esa tristeza y dolor broto un cálido sentimiento en su pecho. Por fin con alguien podía ser ella misma y mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Scorpius no se sintió muy diferente a Lily, el también en sus primeros años se tuvo que esconder en una capa de dureza. Y es que ser parte de una familia de ex-mortifagos no era nada fácil.

Lo recriminaban y comparaban con su familia, y a pesar de que Scorpius estaba orgulloso de lo que eran hoy en día sus padres, no podía decir lo mismo que hace varias décadas atrás, pero gracias a Albus y Rose pudo dejar de interpretar a alguien que no era. Y es por eso que no quería ver a Lily escondiéndose de la misma manera que él y por su experiencia Scorpius sabía que la única manera que la verdadera Lily saliera a flote era con el apoyo de alguien y el estaba ahí para Lily, para ser su apoyo.

Para ser su amigo.

Cuando Lily estuvo más calmada se dio cuenta de la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba.

Y es que no era bien visto que una muchacha con apenas un short extremadamente pequeño y una camisa de tirantes que le dejaba el vientre expuesto estuviera dando pequeños gemidos mientras estuviera abrazada a un muchacho dos años mayor que ella. Y para ponerle la guinda al pastel si veías detenidamente su cara podías ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y labios rojos que fácilmente pudieran ser malinterpretados por la clase de situación en la que ambos se encontraban.

_-¡Merlín! Si papa me viera me __daría __una de sus miradas- _Pensó la menuda pelirroja- _Tranquila Lily, Scorpius solo está siendo un buen amigo._

- Lily- Susurro Scorpius dándole un pequeño susto a la chica que se había perdido en sus pensamientos- ¿Te parece si volvemos a nuestras habitaciones? Creo que necesitas descansar y pensar un poco sobre todo lo que me dijiste.

- Yo… Mmm… Si, por supuesto- Dijo un poco nerviosa la pelirroja- _Desde cuando me pongo nerviosa con él._

* * *

Lily y Scorpius caminaban abrazados –Para que la capa los cubriera bien- por los pasillos del séptimo piso hacia la torre de Gryffindor, mientras eso pasaba Scorpius se repetía sin parar unas palabras para mantener su mente concentrada.

-_No huelas su cabello, respira por la boca… No huelas su cabello, respira por la boca…_

Y es que la pequeña de los Potter pensó que sería buena idea colocarse debajo de la nariz de Scorpius para que ambos vieran el mapa del merodeador y no conseguirse personas indeseadas en el camino, pero claro el rubio no estaba de acuerdo ya que les costaba toda su fuerza de voluntad no sentirse atraído por los pequeños detalles que realzaban la belleza de la chica, y un ejemplo de ello era el característico olor de su cabello.

Cuando pudieron visualizar al retrato de la señora gorda Lily se salió de la capa y Scorpius finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo. Scorpius se quitó la capa durante un momento y le fue divertido ver como Lily desviaba la mirada hacia todos lados menos a él mientras sus mejillas coloradas delataban su vergüenza.

-Scorpius… Yo… Muchísimas gracias por… Bueno, por todo y espero verte mañana- Susurro un poco confusa de porque se sentía como se sentía.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Lily y… -Le susurro con una sonrisa hasta que carraspeo un poco y se sonrojo tenuemente- Yo también espero verte mañana.

Lily estaba a punto de voltearse y dirigirse a la dormida señora gorda, pero en vez de eso se acercó un poco más a Scorpius y antes de que se arrepintiera de lo que llevaba rato deseando hacer se dio ánimos a ella misma y lo hizo.

Lo beso.

Fue un beso dulce y tierno, un poco inexperto de parte Lily, pero sin duda alguna un beso que les robaba el aliento y les dejaba la sensación de que algo explotaba en sus pechos y se desbordaba en algo sumamente cálido y dulce. Pero después de un tiempo, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, Lily se separó de Scorpius y se alejó mientras le dirigía una sonrisa cálida al chico.

Cuando Scorpius se recostó en su cama realmente no supo cómo, ni cuando llego a su sala común, lo único que tenía en su recuerdo eran los suaves y sabrosos que eran los labios de Lily pegados a los de él.

¡Merlín!, Scorpius cuanto deseaba que fuera el día siguiente para poder verla… y tal vez besarla un poco más.


	5. El Salón Abandonado

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y su universo tan mágico y alocado le pertenece a J.K Rowling_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Este fic es un regalo para __**DarkPotterMalfoy**__ del reto del Amigo Invisible, espero que lo disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

* * *

**_°-El Salón Abandonado-°_**

* * *

_"Quiero una relación Lily Luna/Scorpius que empiece mal (sexto o séptimo año). Ambos son buscadores de sus equipos de quidditch. Empiezan una relación un tanto "dejada", Draco se opone; Harry deja su trabajo y usando su influencia se convierte en el nuevo profesor de DCAO para vigilar a Lily. Al final, Scorpius deja su hogar para irse a vivir con los Potter. Puede haber o no sexo, pero sí una reunión familiar entre las dos familias para decidir qué hacer con sus hijos y Lily no puede quedarse embarazada."_

* * *

Al día siguiente Scorpius estuvo distraído y callado, y esto para Albus y Rose era preocupante ya que nunca habían visto al rubio comportándose de tal manera. Algo les decía que tenía que ver con lo hizo la noche del día anterior con la capa, pero todas las veces que le preguntaron este no les respondía y giraba la cabeza. Una de esas veces Albus creyó ver que se sonrojaba, pero él se decía así mismo y a Rose que Scorpius no se sonrojaba nunca.

Mientras los tres salían del aula de Historia de la magia y se dirigían al gran comedor para almorzar, unos quejidos y empujones entre las personas de adelante llamo la atención de estos tres. Y cuando menos se lo esperaban una mancha roja y negra se llevó a un impresionado Scorpius a la fuerza mientras Albus, Rose y varios alumnos ahí los miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Esa no era…-Empezó diciendo Rose un tanto confundida.

- … Lily?-Termino diciendo Albus aún más confundido que su prima.

Rose a pesar de estar confundida por lo que acababa de ver solo rogaba que la próxima vez que viera a Scorpius este no tuviera un ojo morado o se estuviera retorciendo y agarrándose la entrepierna del dolor.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo Scorpius todavía era jalado por su brazo izquierdo. Este se había dado cuenta que era la menor de los Potter su secuestradora y es que no todas las chicas tenían un cabello pelirrojo como el fuego y que olía de una manera tan tentadoramente igual que las fresas. Pero como quería saber por dónde iba la cosa no se había quejado ni una sola vez mientras se dejaba guiar por el agarre y el paso rápido de la menor.

Y Lily… Bueno, Lily era un caso perdido.

Esta no sabía que la ínsito a actuar, se dijo así misma que no podía hacer lo que deseaba hacer, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión, tal vez haya sido la ganas que tenia de olvidarse de todo o tal vez ese inexplicable deseo que tenia y este era nada más y nada menos que querer volver a probar la sensación de los labios de Scorpius deslizándose por su los suyos de una manera tan lenta y tortuosa que dejaba que pensamientos muy indecorosos se deslizaran por su mente.

Pero como se dijo en el principio, ni la misma Lily sabia la razón de sus acciones y es por eso que ni nosotros mismos podemos explicar las razones de las acciones tan precipitadas que tomo la pequeña de los Potter.

Dejando eso de lado, después de un rato Lily paro abruptamente en la puerta de una de esas viejas aulas que el castillo tenía en desuso desde la batalla y metió a la fuerza a Scorpius.

Para Scorpius todo paso muy rápido, primero Lily paro tan bruscamente que tropezó y cayó en medio del pasillo, esta después lo levanto con un fuerza descomunal y lo metió en un polvoriento salón y al final esta había entrado y cerrado la puerta con su pie izquierdo mientras que con su varita agitaba y recitaba un par de hechizos, pero sin despegar la mirada de él, aunque si te ponías a verla detenidamente su mirada tenía algo de diferente a la habitual de todo los días. Se veía peligrosa y urgida, la desesperación y la necesidad de algo se podían visualizar muy bien en sus ojos.

Pero Scorpius no tenía nada de ella o algo que ella quisiera ¿Verdad?

Pero lo que alarmo más a Scorpius es que la mirada de ella se asemejaba a la de un depredador que asegura el terreno y no deja escapar a su presa.

Pero claro esto se oye tonto ya que Scorpius no era ninguna presa que quisiera escapar ¿Verdad?

Este no sentía nada de miedo ¿Verdad?

¡Ah! ¿A quién queremos engañar?, este estaba deseando salir corriendo y llamar a su mama o a Albus y Rose para que lo protegieran porque tenía el presentimiento de que Lily lo atacaría y el todavía no se sanaba del todo de su último ataque.

Lily después de un rato de recitar hechizos dejo la varita en una de esas viejas mesas llenas de polvo y fue acorralando poco a poco a Scorpius contra una pared.

Este estaba sudando un poco y es que esa mirada decidida que en estos momentos estaba mostrando mas esa sonrisa lasciva y descarada que le dirigía… Bueno, para él no era nada bueno.

Y cuando menos se lo espero ella se abalanzo sobre él.

Ok. Este no era el tipo de ataque que Scorpius se esperaba… Y ustedes ¿Se lo esperaban?

¿Se esperaban que le saltara encima y besara sus labios con desesperación?

Bueno, nosotros si no lo esperábamos, pero al parecer Scorpius no.

Scorpius quedo en un completo estado de shock y es que a pesar de lo que paso la noche anterior no se esperaba que ella lo buscara y succionara sus labios con tanta efusividad.

Pero como dice ese viejo dicho muggle: "A caballo regalado no se le miran colmillos", y como Scorpius era un buen chico decidió no seguir cuestionándose y respondió a Lily con la misma efusividad y lujuria.

Que dulce y amable de su parte ¿No?

Scorpius cansado de la posición tan pasiva en la que se encontraba tomo a Lily de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, esta por inercia y sin importarle llevar una falda ato sus piernas a la cintura de él y clavo sus uñas en la parte trasera de su camisa.

Scorpius la cargo hasta el escritorio principal del aula y la sentó ahí con las piernas abiertas, pero sin despegarse de ese beso. Se despego de los labios de ella respirando agitado y bajo a su blanco y níveo cuello.

Como no tenía mucho acceso le arranco la capa y desabotono su camisa hasta que se vio el nacimiento de su pecho. Al ver que Lily no le reclamaba y solo gemía incoherencias chupo y lamio el cuello de la pelirroja. Cuando vio que fue suficiente bajo tortuosamente hasta la separación de su pechos y lamio con lentitud en esa zona.

- Sco-corpius-Dijo/gimió el nombre del rubio.

- Mmm- Scorpius con este pequeño sonido le mostro que tenía su atención, pero no tanta para dejar de lamer.

- Pa-para- Lily no quería parar, pero un parte racional de su cerebro le dio el alto al placer que estaba experimentando.

Este sabiendo que hacer eso haría que la parte racional despertara se alejo y se deleito con su obra maestra. Un Lily despeinada, abierta de piernas y con la camisa semi-abierta. Todo un espectáculo que admirar.

- Sabía que en algún momento pararías-Dijo el dándole su mejor sonrisa lujuriosa, aunque si hablamos de cómo se sentía Scorpius estaba sintiendo un terrible dolor en la entrepierna y es que el pantalón le apretaba demasiado, y el solo pensar en cómo caminar con la erección por todo el castillo… Bueno, Scorpius ni quería pensar en eso-. Entonces… Me dirás la razón de que te abalanzaras sobre mí, no es que me queje, ningún hombre en su sano juicio se quejaría, pero me gustaría saber la razón.

Ella solo atino a sonrojarse y a desviar la mirada. Después de unos segundos de silencio la boca de Lily se abrió, pero al ver la mirada encendida y lujuriosa de Scorpius desvistiéndola mentalmente se dio cuenta de la vergonzosa y provocadora pose en la cual se encontraba solo para él. Rápidamente cerró sus piernas y empezó a abotonar su camisa mientras con una mirada avergonzada buscaba su capa y corbata… ¿Cuándo se la quito?

Scorpius solo podía morder sus labios para evitar que una carcajada se escapara de ellos, pero después de unos segundos su risa lleno el tenso aire que se instalaba en el salón.

Lily después de encontrar su capa y su corbata le dirigió una mirada furibunda al muchacho que estaba recostado en una pared y no dejaba de reír y golpear con su puño. Estaba avergonzada y este no era precisamente su plan de cómo se desarrollarían las cosas entre ella y Scorpius.

Este al sentir un cosquilleo en su nuca, carraspeo y trato de disimular su mejor mirada seria, aunque si somos sinceros falló estrepitosamente haciéndolo. Claramente se veía un brillo divertido en esos ojos grises, pero que se le iba a hacer, Scorpius era un caso perdido.

Y ya saben lo que dicen de los casos perdidos.

¿No lo saben?, Mmm… Bueno, mejor olvídenlo.

Dejando eso de lado volvamos a la historia.

- Entonces… Contestaras a mi pregunta ¿Sí o no?-Dijo un Scorpius todavía divertido, pero mucho más calmado que antes.

- ¿Cuál pre…-Lily se detuvo estaba por hacer una pregunta muy estúpida, era obvio que él hablaba de "esa" pregunta-. Bueno, yo… No hay ninguna razón, simplemente deseaba hacerlo- Creo que antes habíamos dicho que Lily mentía estrepitosamente, pero si no lo hemos hecho ahora se lo confirmamos, ¡Miente horriblemente! ¡Sus mentiras son un insulto a las grandes y nobles mentiras que conforman nuestro mundo! ¡Sus mentiras… Creo que nos emocionamos un poco, continuamos.

Scorpius obviamente no le creía y sabia de la mala fama que tenía por mentir, pero no la contradijo, él sabía que tarde o temprano le contaría.

- Bueno, ¿Por qué no continuamos?- Dijo apresándola a ella contra la pared justo como ella había hecho al principio. Su mirada ya no mostraba diversión, esos hermosos ojos grises que Lily alababa se habían vuelto oscuros y peligrosos.

Esta como respuesta solo atino a soltar una risita nerviosa antes de que Scorpius estrellara sus labios.

* * *

_Gracias por los distintos comentarios de apoyo, y no pienso dejar la historia. Ademas antes del día quince de este mes debe estar terminada._

_Me despido._

**_Lizzie Taisho._**


End file.
